thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marta
'''Marta '''is a character in GTA IV, and GTA V. She arrived in Liberty City, as a drug mule. And was escorted by and FIB agent, but was rescued by Johnny Klebitz. Both drove to Elizabeta's apartment, where Marta was dropped off. Marta was born and raised in Puerto Rico, but moved to Liberty City to transport drugs. She recalled, meeting Elizabetha for sex one night, back in Puerto Rico. That was when Marta, began doing jobs for her. And moved into Liberty City. GTA IV Marta appeared in TLAD, where she arrived at the airport. She was found with the drugs, and was being escorted by an FIB agent. But, Johnny Klebitz was sent by Elizabeta to bring, and rescue Marta. Both get away, and Marta is at Elizabeta's apartment, She's seen again, cooking for Elizabeta, and offers Johnny some food, but was interupted by Malc. After that, Elizabeta warns Marta not to get near Johnny, as he is deep with the Lost. They go on their ways, and Marta gets a hold of Johnny phone number. She asks him, if she could meet him somewhere. Both agree, and meet at an alley in South Bohan. Both embrace, and she explains what she felt towards Johnny, The same went for Johnny, and both drove around Bohan. After, Elizabeta was arrested, Marta moved in with Johnny. They purchased a new apartment in Alderney, where both lived at. 2010 As, they were living with eachother, Marta began going to clubs, and going out. She went to a Bahamas Mamas, where she met Riley. Both danced, and later had intercourse in the backseat of Riley's car. Riley explained, how both could be together, and could live with eachother. She refused, and headed back to her apartment. Some time later, she went to a Burger Shot, where she and Alex Bellic, had met. Both had intercourse in the back of the resturant, and that's when a realtionship began. Both started calling eachother, and Marta would head out to meet with Alex. They would engage in intercouse most of the time, and Alex encouraged her to move in with him. This activity, alerted Johnny, and he started finding out what was going on. He confronted Alex, and pulled a gun, but was stopped by Marta. They headed back home, with Johnny, frusturated. That's when they began thinking of moving out of Alderney. Johnny, eventually was contacted by Ashley, and both began to form a, somewhat realtionship with the past they both had. They both started to engage in sex, and other things. She kept clean, so she would maintain a realtionship with Johnny. That's when, they were sure about moving to Los Santos. Johnny, brought along Marta, Clay, Terry, and Ashley. Johnny, had asked Angus, but he refused, stating Alderney was his place to be at. So, all went on a plane, and flew there. Los Santos Arriving at the LSIA, they were approached by the Lost chapter there. That's when, Johnny started taking control over the chapter in San Andreas. They all moved to a trailer park, at Blaine County. They started selling guns, and drugs. Johnny began making a profit of this, and continued his lifestyle this way. This, changed Marta's way of thoughts on Johnny, and thought about moving to Los Santos. She'd known about Johnny's affairs with Ashley, but still clinged onto him. She was sometimes contacted by Alex, but they wouldn't keep in touch after. She begged Johnny to move to Los Santos, at some points but was told that they would make profit here, instead of going to the city. 2011 In late 2011, Marta moved out, and purchased an apartment in Vesupcci Beach. Her, and Johnny, maintaind communication. That's when, Johnny was introduced and started smoking meth. Ashley, convinced Johnny to start smoking, and both started having a realtionship. Clay, and Terry tried to save Johnny from the drug, but couldn't. They all continued business with gun running, and drugs. Ashley, and Johnny continued their drug uses. GTA V In GTA V, she was contacted by Alex. And he visted her condo in Vespucci Beach. Both engaged in sex, and